Akhir dari Segalanya
by Choi Miun
Summary: [SVT] Titik berat pembahasan 6 tahun lalu mengingatkan Mingyu pada kondisi sekarang ini. Dia tidak dapat bersatu dengan Wonwoo. [Meanie] [romance, hurt/comfort, fantasy] [oneshoot]


"kode CK-71! CK-71 kepada sentral! Keadaan makin gawat!"

Helikopter yang terbang di atas gedung-gedung tinggi pusat bisnis memantau keadaan perkotaan Seoul yang rusak parah. Distrik Mokdong kondisinya rusak parah, begitu juga distrik Gangnam. Semua rusak. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terbakar, kaca-kaca dari jendela berhamburan ke jalanan. Mobil-mobil terbakar di tengah jalan, darah manusia bercipratan sampai di jalur pejalan kaki. Salah satu jurnalis magang Seoul News, Kim Mingyu, melihatnya dari langit Seoul dengan prihatin. Sesekali dia memotret keadaan kacau Seoul dengan kamera.

Dia terbang dengan helikoper tim CCG untuk memantau sekaligus meliput keadaan kota Seoul yang rusak parah akibat peperangan antara manusia dan ghoul. Ini merupakan peperangan terbesar sepanjang sejarah permusuhan antara manusia dengan ghoul. Peperangan abad 21 yang terparah, terbesar, terbrutal sepanjang sejarah.

"baru kali ini saya melihat ghoul memberontak dengan keras terhadap CCG." Mingyu menoleh ke petugas helikopter. Di rompinya terdapat bordiran nama Jung Hoseok. "biasanya mereka tenang-tenang saja. Menyerang manusia yang lemah dan mudah dipancing, bersembunyi dari CCG. Tapi baru kali ini ghoul menyerang manusia, apalagi menyerang anggota CCG yang sedang berjaga."

Ghoul merupakan manusia kanibal. Tidak ada perbedaan mencolok antara ghoul dan manusia, dari pangkal rambut hingga ujung kaki. Hanya satu perbedaan, saat sisi ghoul aktif, mata mereka akan berubah. Sklera mereka menghitam, dan iris mereka berwarna merah darah. Muncul pula senjata turunan utama ghoul yang tersembunyi di anggota tubuhnya.

Manusia hidup tidak tenang di dunia. Ghoul selau mengincar manusia. Walau mereka tidak sembarang memangsa manusia, tapi tetap saja keberadaan ghoul mengancam kehidupan manusia. Oleh karena itu, dibentuklah suatu organisasi yang bernama CCG, organisasi pembasmi ghoul.

Dengan terbentuknya CCG, ghoul tidak mampu memangsa manusia lagi dengan bebas. Sekali melakukan penyerangan, maka hidup seorang ghoul akan menjadi incaran anggota CCG.

Kuat melawan kuat.

Mingyu merinding melihat kondisi Seoul yang porak poranda. Dia manusia, teman-temannya manusia, dan sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan ghoul. Dia tidak bisa membedakan, yang mana ghoul, yang mana manusia. Dia hanya mengenal satu ghoul yang dekat dengannya.

"kabarnya, nanti semua ghoul akan ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke penjara di salah satu pulau reklamasi di laut Barat."

Mingyu menoleh lagi ke arah Hoseok yang sibuk mengendalikan laju helikopter. "aku mendengarnya dari rapat besar kemarin. Pimpinan meminta kami untuk bekerja lebih keras dalam pembasmian ghoul. Mereka akan kami tangkap, dan juga mereka akan dibunuh satu persatu."

"apa? Dibunuh?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "mereka akan dibunuh dengan senjata modifikasi kami. Mereka lemah terhadap senjata dari kaum mereka sendiri. Haha, lucu memang. Lemah terhadap kekuatannya sendiri. Terkutuk itu namanya."

"makin lama populasi manusia makin menurun. Oleh karena itu, kami perlu membasmi banyak ghoul, mulai dari yang jarang berulah maupun ghoul pemberontak. Kau tahu kelompok Yuji dan Wachi? Mereka musuh bebuyutan, sama-sama pemberontak. Mereka sulit untuk ditaklukkan."

"mereka itu terkutuk! Aku heran, mengapa mereka bisa kanibal seperti itu?"

"ternyata benar adanya kalau mulai besok akan diadakan penangkapan ghoul! Dimulai dari kelompok Yuji!"

Kepala Mingyu mendadak berat memikirkan permasalahan ini.

~-~-~

A SVT Fict

Akhir dari Segalanya

Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

Tokyo Ghoul! AU

Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Oneshoot

Teen

Copyright @ Choi Miun

2017

nb : terdapat secuil adegan gore.

~-~-~

"aku pulang~"

Apartemen gelap.

Suara sirene mobil tidak terdengar lagi saat Mingyu menutup pintu. Ia melepas sepatu, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Slot sepatu di sampingnya sudah berisi sepatu Converse pudar. Berarti dia sudah pulang.

"hyung?"

Mingyu berjalan masuk. Melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa tengah, dia berjalan ke kamar. "hyung?"

"oh? Sudah pulang, Gyu?" Wonwoo, pacarnya, duduk manis mengerjakan tugas di meja kerjanya.

"apa kabar, hyung?" Mingyu langsung menyerang Wonwoo dengan pelukan erat. Menikmati harum wangi Wonwoo yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"eh, tumben sekali manja padaku. Seme kok manja sih," omel Wonwoo sembari mengelus belakang kepala Mingyu. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia miliki ke pacarnya yang sedang patah semangat, Dia tahu, ada suatu masalah besar hingga membuat seorang Kim Mingyu bermanja padanya.

"hyung."

"hm?"

"aku sayang kamu."

"iya, tahu."

"ini beneran, hyung."

"aku juga tahu beneran."

"aku benar-benar sayang kamu, hyung."

Dalam hati, Mingyu menangis.

~-~

"Gyu, kenalin, ini kakak sepupuku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Kim Mingyu berkenalan dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Sepupu dari Jeon Jungkook, teman sekelasnya. Calon kakak kelasnya. Matanya menatap mata layaknya rubah di hadapannya. Seketika juga dadanya berdesir malu-malu.

Baru kali ini Mingyu merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

~-~

"hyung."

"hm?"

"aku sayang kamu, hyung."

~-~

"Wonwoo hyung! Aku menyukaimu!"

Mingyu menyatakan perasaannnya di tengah kantin. Penuh dengan mahasiswa, Mingyu setengah terlutut di hadapan Wonwoo yang diam terkaget.

"jadilah pacarku, hyung!"

Wonwoo menerima tangan Mingyu yang terulur. Mingyu tersenyum senang, diiringi tepukan tangan meriah oleh mahasiswa lain yang melihat mereka berdua.

~-~

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai.

~-~

"hyung, sekarang kita tinggal berdua, ya."

"yakin?"

"yakin, dong."

"benarkah? Walau aku punya rahasia besar, kamu masih mau serumah denganku?"

"mengapa tidak? Mungkin hyung bisa membagi rahasia itu padaku."

Sebagai kekasih, Mingyu tidak memikirkan hal-hal negatif terhadap Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah makan bersamanya. Makan pun porsinya hanya sedikit. Sudah begitu, Wonwoo sering pulang malam. Tapi Mingyu percaya pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak menyangka, percakapan setahun lebih 2 bulan lalu menyiratkan hal yang berat dan tak pernah ia pikirkan selama ini.

~-~

Wonwoo menepuk kepala Mingyu sayang.

"ada masalah saat meliput?" tanyanya pelan.

Mingyu menggeleng. Masalah ini lebih besar.

~-~

Minggu ketigabelas setelah keputusan mereka tinggal bersama.

Mingyu mencuci bajunya dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo pergi kuliah, Mingyu libur sehari. Dia bertugas mencuci baju. Matanya menangkap seonggok baju yang sudah koyak, tersembunyi di celah antara keranjang pakaian dan lemari.

Baju pemberiannya untuk Wonwoo.

Penuh dengan bercak darah.

'tidak mungkin Wonwoo hyung itu ghoul.'

~-~

Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo berada di tengah ancaman. Perlahan, dia menangkup wajah Wonwoo sayang.

"hyung, mau dalam kondisi apapun, aku akan melindungimu, hyung."

~-~

"hyung, ayo makan."

"aku sudah makan di luar."

"hyung nggak pernah makan di rumah. Padahal aku sudah masak."

"sudah, makan saja. Hyung sudah kenyang."

Tengah malamnya, Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo makan sepotong lengan manusia dengan rakus. Di bawah sinar rembulan, dengan mata Wonwoo yang berubah hitam-merah, dan mulut yang penuh darah serta serat-serat otot bisep menempel di giginya.

~-~

Wonwoo mengelus kepala Mingyu.

"kok kamu jadi melankolis begini, sih?"

~-~

"Jeon Jungkook ditangkap CCG!"

Berita itu tersiar di kampus Hanran. Sampai juga di telinga Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Jungkook ditangkap CCG?! Jadi dia selama ini ghoul?"

"wah tak disangka seorang idola kampus ternyata ghoul."

"kampus ini ada ghoul!"

"wah harus ada investigasi lebih lanjut!"

Mingyu terdiam.

Wonwoo juga terdiam.

~-~

Dua pasang netra saling menatap satu sama lain.

Menyalurkan isi hati mereka masing-masing.

~-~

Pulang kuliah malam, Mingyu melihat pertarungan antara 2 ghoul yang merebutkan satu jasad manusia yang tergeletak di samping mereka.

"apaan sih, berantem mereb- Wonu hyung?"

Matanya tidak salah menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang memakai sweater bercorak sama yang sedang dipakai Mingyu saat ini. Dia melihat Wonwoo yang sibuk bertarung dengan ghoul lain. Senjata turunannya, berupa pisau spiral ungu tua yang melingkari tangan kanannya, menyerang musuhnya dengan brutal. Pakaiannya bercorak darah, penuh dengan peluhnya.

Baru kali ini Mingyu melihat tatapan Wonwoo yang berbeda.

Dan Mingyu tidak ingin mempercayai fakta bahwa Wonwoo, kekasihnya, merupakan salah satu ghoul.

~-~

Mingyu menggusak kepalanya ke ceruk leher Wonwoo. Menghirup dalam-dalam parfum kesukaannya. Dia menahan tangis yang sudah berada di ujung matanya.

"pokoknya, mau dalam masalah apapun, aku akan menjaga Wonu hyung."

~-~

"pada dasarnya, manusia dan ghoul itu tidak dapat bersatu."

Ini Mingyu pelajari saat SMA kelas 2. Penyuluhan 3 bulan sekali dari CCG ke sekolahnya, memberi informasi mengenai ghoul dan tetek bengeknya. Topik utama dalam penyuluhan ini adalah bagaimana hubungan antara ghoul dan manusia.

"kalau ada kisah mengenai manusia dan ghoul yang bersatu, baik dalam hubungan percintaan, keluarga, ataupun persahabatan, itu basi! Hanya bualan belaka! Tidak ada namanya musuh berteman dengan musuh. Apalagi berhubungan erat. Itu sangat tabu."

Titik berat pembahasan 6 tahun lalu mengingatkan Mingyu pada kondisi sekarang ini.

Dia tidak dapat bersatu dengan Wonwoo.

~-~

"kamu tahu tentangku, kan?"

Mingyu terpaku.

Wonwoo tersenyum maklum. "kamu tahu kalau aku ghoul, kan?"

~-~

'Penyerangan ghoul terhadap CCG terjadi pada Rabu, 28 Agustus 20xx di daerah Mapo. Ghoul menyerang anggota CCG yang sedang bertugas di daerah tersebut. Telah dikonfirmasi bahwa dalang utama penyerangan ini adalah kelompok Yuji dari barat Seoul.'

Berita itu menyulut kemarahan manusia. Begitu pula dengan ghoul, yang makin hari makin ganas menyerang manusia. Tingkat kematian manusia meningkat drastis. Keadaan kacau, ghoul tidak lagi mengenal tempat saat menyerang manusia.

Pembakaran, pengeboman, pembunuhan.

Perselisihan antara CCG dan ghoul menyebabkan seisi kota porak poranda.

~-~

"iya, aku berbohong kalau aku manusia. Aku ghoul. Aku nggak mengakui kalau aku ghoul di hadapanmu. Aku nggak mau kamu menganggap aku sebagai monster kanibal terkutuk yang pen-"

Bibir Wonwoo dikecup Mingyu pelan.

~-~

"penyerangan ini merugikan kita!"

"tidak, bukan begitu caranya!"

"lawan saja para anggota yang lemah. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kekuatan kita."

"kalau bisa, keluarkan para provokator dari kelompok kita. Aku tidak mau kelompok ini makin tercemar karena keberadaan mereka."

"kalau kita bertindak bodoh mereka akan menyerang kita, goblok!"

"sialan, kita tidak bisa memangsa dengan leluasa."

"bukan begitu caranya, goblok! Posisi kita makin terdesak! Salah melangkah, mereka akan menangkap kita, sialan!"

Mingyu mendengar semua ucapan Wonwoo di balik pintu kamar mandi.

~-~

"hyung." Suara Mingyu tercekat saat memanggil Wonwoo. "aku nggak peduli dengan omongan orang mengenai ghoul. Aku tahu, kamu bukan ghoul yang seperti itu. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, hyung." Ia menangkup pipi Wonwoo lembut, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menyangka, Kim Mingyu, kekasihnya, akan bersikap seperti ini.

Selama ini ia menyembunyikan identitasnya di hadapan Mingyu. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia adalah ghoul S-class. Ghoul strata tinggi yang memegang kendali kelompok Yuji, kelompok ghoul terbesar di Seoul. Menyembunyikan rupa aslinya dengan topeng mahasiswa S2 Universitas Kyunghee.

Ia memeluk Mingyu erat. "aku mencintaimu, Gyu." dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Mingyu.

Karena ia tahu, kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi. Air matanya meleleh, begitu pula Mingyu yang sudah membasahi bahu Wonwoo dengan air matanya.

Mingyu menangis keras. Sudah sekian lama sejak ia terakhir menangis keras ditinggal pergi neneknya untuk selamanya. "Wonu hyung..." Suara Mingyu tercekat, hatinya sakit saat mendengar berita penangkapan ghoul yang akan dilakukan esok hari.

Dia tidak rela melepas Wonwoo dari pelukannya.

Wonwoo pun begitu. Ia menangis dalam diam. Posisinya sangat riskan, dia akan ditangkap oleh CCG secepat mungkin.

Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Mingyu. Dia ingin selalu berada di pelukan Mingyu, berpelukan erat.

Mereka sedih, mereka akan terpisah, mereka tidak akan bertemu selama waktu tertentu.

Dan mereka meluapkan kesedihan itu bersama-sama.

~-~

Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo adalah ghoul.

Mingyu tahu, tinggal bersama dengan ghoul sama saja menaruh nyawa di ujung tanduk.

Mingyu tahu, berhubungan erat dengan ghoul tidak dapat bertahan lama.

Mingyu tahu, waktunya bersama sang kekasih sekarang terbatas.

Mingyu tahu, cintanya pada Wonwoo tidak pudar sedikitpun.

Mingyu tahu, posisi kekasihnya berada di ujung tanduk.

Mingyu tahu, ia dan Wonwoo tidak bisa bersatu.

Dan Mingyu tahu, percakapannya dengan Wonwoo hari ini adalah akhir dari segalanya.

~-~

note :

hai. Saya kembali~ /ditendang/

ini hanya oneshoot gaje yg terinspirasi dr tokyo ghoul. Saya bukan pecinta anime akut tp saya jatuh cinta sama anime ini /plak/. Ini fict meanie pertama saya, fict fantasi pertama, fict nyesek pertama, fict dgn unsur gore pertama juga. Mungkin kurang nge-feel ya.

Buat pembaca n reviewer SJMY (sapa tau mbaca ff ini), makasih banyak ya. SJMY cukup sampe 3 chap dulu, blum ada feel buat nulis vkook fluff romansu :' Nanti ada saatnya bakal dilanjut (tapi kapan?) /plak/

review n like plz :D


End file.
